In Another Life
by pchop
Summary: "In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. And in another life, I would make you stay, So I don't have to say you were the one that got away." AU. AsuCaga. READ & REVIEW.
1. Start

**CHAPTER 1: Start**

 **R &R **

* * *

_**"In another life I would be your girl. We'd keep all of our promises, be us against the world..."**_

 _The knight hissed as his head was being pulled back by the soldier behind him. His hair was tangled between the soldier's metal covered fingers. The soldier had his arm wrapped around the knights neck, as another soldier held the knight's hands behind his back. The knight swayed within their grasp, but to no avail. Their grip was firm, and he had to be careful because one wrong move could be fatal, for a blade was pointed at his throat._

 _"How dare thee doth this to her," the man holding the sword shouted, his voice booming through the castle's corridor._

 _He swung the blade in the direction of the princess, whose arms were held tightly by two other knights._

 _"Maybe I shalt killeth the unborn bastard and then doth hence with thee," the man pointed the blade to the princess's bulging, round belly._

 _The man walked closer to the struggling princess. He grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. His gaze was cold._

 _"Thy as filthy as a whore," he whispered to her._

 _"Do ye dare lay a sword to her-" the knight shouted._

 _The man faced the knight with bulging, bloodshot eyes. "Her Grace is mine!"_

 _The man cocked back his wielding arm, and swung in the direction of the princess's stomach._

 _"Stop!"_

 _The struggling, screaming princess and knight, the man (his sword frozen in midair), and the soldiers turned their gaze to the King, whose presence was long forgotten. He stepped forward with a nobleman by his side._

 _"Your Majesty and father-my Lord."_

 _"Release my daughter at once," the king said._

 _They freed her and she scowled at them. She began to run to the knight, but her arm was caught by the man. She glared at him, but fixed her face into a neutral expression once she saw the stare from her father._

 _"Your Majesty?" the man looked at the King. "Mine betroth hath conceived with_ _ **that**_ _man..."_

 _"T_ _his kingdom wilt not be disgraced by Her Grace's motley-minded acts. The land wilt knoweth the issue as yours and knoweth thee as Her Grace's husband," The King's voice was stern. "Immediately."_

 _The man and the nobleman smirked._

 _Instantly the knight and the princess stared at each other. A rush of longing and sorrow ran through their bodies. His mouth was open, as if he wanted to say something, and her's was formed into a frown. He watched painfully as tears welled up in her eyes, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to save her; whatever happened next, he could do nothing about._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, but soon closed again. She lifted her arm and shaded her eyes with her hand from the bright sun. It was a clear sky. Boxes and stuffed plastic bags fell over her as she sat up. Her nose crinkled from an unfamiliar scent. Then she realized she was leaning against something cold and hard. She turned around to a big, black dumpster covered in grime.

She stared at the dirty object with awe until the sound of loud horns and engines released her from her trance. She turned her head in the direction of the noise, only to be startled by the speeding cars on the road not so far away.

"Miss? Miss..." she heard a raspy, masculine voice say.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice. An older man wearing dingy, dirty clothes approached her. He looked her up and down with a perplexed look upon his face. She stood up to back away, but she was cornered by the dumpster. He was a yard away from her.

"What happened to your clothes?" he asked.

She glared at him confused before looking down, discovering that she barely had anything on, and whatever she wore before was unrecognizable. Her entire ensemble was shredded. No sleeves-barely a cloth covering her breast, torn bloomers, hair wild, and barefoot. The only thing intact was the half heart shaped, cobalt stone hanging from around her neck.

"How did you get in this dump, Miss?"

She looked around. She thought about it, but didn't know how to answer because she didn't know the answer. A head shake was her response.

"Well...where ya come from?"

She was silent.

"Miss?"

She placed her hands on each side of her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She searched her mind for answers, but couldn't find any-she couldn't find anything. She opened her eyes and looked at the man with sad eyes. She slumped back into the trash. He came closer.

"Miss?"

"I don't..." she said.

She looked at him again. She reminded him of a lost puppy.

"Well, do you have a name?"

She lit up. "Cagalli," she said, a bit surprised.

She thought for a minute, and she was sure. The one thing she did know was that her name is Cagalli.

* * *

It was late morning and Orb's Rising Sun Café had slowed down from its early morning rush. By this time students were occupied with class and businessmen were busy at work. Not small, but not too large either; fall colors painted the place. A large counter took up a good portion of the coffee shop, with plenty of desserts scattered on top, and a few stools around it. A barista/drink station, register, and kitchen was behind said counter. The area was bright due to the large window that took up the front of the shop; booths were lined up along it.

Miriallia was wiping the countertop meticulously when she heard the bell chime. She looked up to see two young men walk in. She smirked.

"Hey, Cagalli, looks like your favorite customer is here," she said to the young woman behind her.

Cagalli stopped refilling the coffee machine to turn around. She saw the two young men making their way to one of the booths. Cagalli's cheeks flushed upon seeing the blue haired young man. He and his companion had started coming there for a couple of months now, however, Miriallia once told Cagalli that the blonde guy-Dearka-had been there plenty times before. He was her ex-boyfriend.

Cagalli watched as Dearka made his way to the counter and took a seat right in front of Miriallia. She heard Miriallia huff. He said something incoherent. Miriallia faced Cagalli.

"Hey, could you go give Dearka's friend a coffee, black and...well you know how he likes it," she winked.

Cagalli's face became redder than before. She prepared the drink and then made her way over to the young man. Miriallia watched as she walked over there, with a smile on her face, but it soon turned into a frown once her attention went back to Dearka. Dearka responded with a wide grin.

"His name is Athrun, ya know," he said.

Miriallia folded her arms.

"I forgot," she said. "Cagalli knew who I was referring to, so it doesn't matter. Does she even know his name?"

Dearka shrugged.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she placed a napkin and a banana muffin in front of him.

"We came here to grab a bite while we study. Athrun's done for today, and I don't have another class until 5 o'clock."

He took a hefty bite of the muffin.

"Plus, I wanted to know if you were making any progress with Cagalli."

Miriallia shook her head. Dearka noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes upon him saying that. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away. She looked at Cagalli, who was casually conversing with Athrun, and then turned to face the windows.

"So...how's Athrun been doing?"

"Hmm? Wait, Miriallia-"

"Is he still seeing the psychiatrist?"

Dearka nodded. "I think you should have Cagalli see one again," he said. "I mean, he's the one who suggested pushing them closer to see if we could uncover something-"

"I tried getting professional help for her in the beginning, but I can't afford it."

"Yeah, and that was in June, when you first met her. It's March now."

"Cagalli and I have work. Besides, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"A coincidence? Miriallia, it's all too similar-"

"What are you trying to say?" Miriallia raised her voice. "Didn't the psychiatrist say not to force anything?"

They were silent.

She sighed. "I won't give up on her, but maybe it was meant for her to start over."

* * *

The sun was setting and the café was almost empty. Cagalli stood behind the counter, drying off a few glass cups. Every now and again she would sneak a glance to where Athrun was sitting, and she noticed that he had left one of his notebooks. Once Cagalli was finished she made her way over to it. She picked it up and stared at it. She wondered if he would return before closing, or if she would have to hold onto it for him.

"Oh, it's still here," a relieved voice said.

Cagalli turned around to see Athrun standing by the door. She didn't even hear him come in. As he walked over to her, she felt her heart race. She handed the book to him and as he took it he smiled a little. Suddenly the room became hotter.

"Thanks," he said.

She responded with a nod. He made his way out. As Cagalli made her way back to the counter she noticed a man watching her from across the street. Then she realized it was the man she saw before, the man she always sees. It seemed as though he was always there, always somewhere close by and it frightened her. She lowered her gaze and quickly made her way into the kitchen.

 _ **"In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away..."**_


	2. Rain

**CHAPTER 2: Rain**

 **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny (DISCLAIMER)**

 **REVIEW :)**

...

" _ **We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about you lately. Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes…"**_

Cagalli had her elbows propped on the counter with her chin in the palm of her hands. It was unusually slow for a Saturday afternoon. Cagalli figured it was due to the predicted rainstorm. The day had been cloudy, but it was 5 o'clock and still not a single drop of rain. It was two hours before closing, and she hoped that it would get busier because she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Her leaning head jumped up when she heard the bell. A family of three walked in-a mother, father and a young girl. They were smiling and laughing. Cagalli's eyes followed them as they sat at one of the booths. They continued to chat with smiles on their faces, and Cagalli felt her heart sink. Watching them caused her chest to ache and her eyes to sting with tears. Watching them caused her to wish bad thoughts on them, and to wish them to part ways. She wanted to be like them. She wanted one of them to be like her- alone.

Her gaze was stuck on them. She didn't even turn away when the young girl noticed her staring. It took the feel of something wet and hot sliding down her cheek to snap her into reality. She quickly wiped it away. She stared at her hand and immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed. She was about to excuse herself when she heard the bell again. The pain, the bad thoughts, they had disappeared when she saw Athrun and Dearka walk in. She smiled and was ready to greet them until she saw a young woman behind Athrun wrap her arms around his. The pain, the bad thoughts, they had come back.

"Oh, Athrun, please come with me back to the University's cafe," The girl said trying to pull him to the door.

Dearka turned around. "We like this place, Meyrin," he said irritably. "We're at _that_ cafe when we're on campus."

She pouted. "I just want Athrun to help me study," she said.

"We can study here," Athrun said with a smile.

Meyrin nodded and returned his smile. The three of them made their way to the booth closest to the door. Miriallia stepped out of the kitchen and, as if on cue, Dearka went to the counter to greet her.

"Here again I see," Miriallia said.

"You know I can't stay away from that pretty face for long," he smirked.

Miriallia rolled her eyes. She looked over Dearka's shoulder and noticed Athrun sitting at a booth, reading. A smirk graced her face as she nudged Cagalli with her elbow.

"Guess who's here," she said winking.

"Athrun," Cagalli responded nonchalantly.

"So...you know what to do," Miriallia said.

Cagalli folded her arms and turned away.

"Why do I always have to serve him?" there was an iciness in her voice.

"What…" Miriallia started; then she looked over and noticed Meyrin.

Sensing the reason for her friend's bitterness, Miriallia made two cups of coffee and made her way to Athrun and Meyrin's table.

"Good afternoon," she said, placing the mugs on the wooden table.

"Good afternoon," they said simultaneously.

Athrun frowned a bit when he looked up to see who had greeted them.

"Uhh...where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

Upon noticing his expression, Miriallia's eyes twinkled.

"Well...uhh...she was busy at the moment, so I thought I'd assist you."

"Well…" he started.

"So, who's this young lady?" she looked at Meyrin.

"We're in one of my classes together. Meyrin this is Miriallia. She's a friend of Dearka's. Her parent's are the owners of this place."

"Nice to meet you," Meyrin stuck her hand out.

Miriallia hesitated to shake it, but saw nothing wrong with the girl. She seemed kind and polite, but her presence made Cagalli uneasy and Miriallia didn't like that. Once Miriallia took the girl's hand, Meyrin felt tensity between them. The grip, and the shake, was firm as if she were shaking a man's hand. Meyrin quickly withdrew. When she looked up, she saw Miriallia smiling cheerfully at her, but Meyrin couldn't help feeling that the young woman was feigning.

 **...**

The wind blew ferociously outside. Windows shook, trees danced, and little tornadoes of trash swirled on the pavement. It was seven o'clock and Cagalli and Athrun were the only ones left in the cafe. It was Cagalli's turn to close and she was sweeping when she heard the roar of thunder. She turned to look at Athrun who was packing up his belongings.

"I hope you brought an umbrella," she said.

He smiled.

"I think I'll make it before it-"

In an instant it started pouring down. Athrun helplessly dropped his book bag on the floor.

"Do you mind if I stay here until it subsides?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll make the tea."

...

It had been fifteen minutes and the rain only poured harder. The two sat opposite of one another, at a booth, sipping green tea. Few words were spoken in between and the silence was killing Cagalli.

"You're awfully quiet," Cagalli said.

"Am I?"

"Well you said more to me when I'm actually working…"

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she sipped her tea, "I'm not going to kill you for it."

Athrun snickered. He then sighed and looked at the mess outside.

"I guess I'm a little stressed," he said.

"Hmm?"

"It's just...well school is a bit harder for me. Everything is new to me and it's college courses. Dearka is a big help, but...sorry I must sound like an idiot."

Cagalli shook her head.

"No need to apologize. Sometimes things are just harder for others. I should know. Is that why you stay so late studying at times?"

He nodded.

"Well, one thing for sure, at least you're taking classes. I get taught by Miriallia, and do most of my learning by reading, but it's not biggie," she shrugs. "There are more important things to me."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. Her last sentence had rubbed him the wrong way. She had sounded sullen. Her head was turned to the window as she stared out of it with a lost look on her face. She didn't notice him staring, and if she did she ignored it. He frowned.

It was her turn to be quiet and it worried him. For the short time that he known her, he never knew her to be the silent type. She would greet him cheerfully- boldly -with her head high. They talked about anything, whenever he visited-the weather, food, college life, Dearka and Miriallia. He noticed that she could catch an attitude in a split second and that she wasn't one to hold her tongue. But he found all of that intriguing and amusing, so seeing her so quiet, so still, so gloomy...it made him sad.

He placed his hand on top of hers. Cagalli looked at him with wide eyes. Athrun stared at her tenderly.

"Whatever is bothering you, well, I'm sure it'll get better soon, and if there's anything you need me to do just know that I'll do it."

She slowly pulled her hand away. She felt something when he touched her. It was electrifying, incomprehensible, frightening. Dozens of images and sounds-loud voices, laughter, people dancing, a beautiful garden, and more-floated through her head in a matter of seconds; none she could recognize.

"Athrun…"

Suddenly the rain stopped.

...

Cagalli was panting as she ran up the hill-the hill she dreaded the most in the world.

" _Why couldn't we work somewhere else?"_ she thought. " _And why couldn't Miriallia wake me before she left? I hope I won't be late."_

As she continued up the hill she noticed something quickly coming down the hill. The glare from the sun made it hard for her to make it out, but as it got closer she realized what it was. It was a stroller, and not just a stroller, a stroller with a baby in it. Once it came closer she grabbed hold of it. The child inside was smiling- laughing at that -as if there was no danger.

"Oh my gosh...where are your parents? They should be ashamed of themselves."

The baby responded with a clap and a giggle.

Cagalli snorted. "Hey kid it isn't funny. You could've been hurt," she said.

The child continued to giggle. Cagalli sighed. Suddenly she screeched as her neck yanked forward. She looked down and saw the child pulling on her necklace.

"Hey stop that," she said trying to release it from the child's grip. "Little brat, get off!"

"I'm so sorry," she heard someone say.

She looked up to see a young man running towards them. She froze.

"It's you," she said once he stopped in front of them.

His face lit up. "Do you know me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're the guy who keeps stalking me."

The child had started crying as Cagalli freed her necklace. The young man kneeled before the crying toddler and pulled out a pink, stuffed rabbit. The child snatched it and gave it a squeeze. The young man smiled at the child before his attention turned back to Cagalli.

"I assure you, I mean no harm," he said.

"Right. Of course you would say that. Is this your kid?"

"Well...let's just say I'm responsible for this child."

"Whatever. Stop following me, got that?"

She shoved her way past him and was going to trudge her way up the hill, but then he grabbed her arm. She swiftly turned around with fire burning in her eyes.

"Get the hell off of me," she spat.

"Please believe me when I say I mean no harm. It was mere coincidence that we've crossed paths lately, but I won't lie when I say that you've caught my interest."

He slowly released her.

"I hope to see you again and next time maybe you could get to know me, and not think of me as a stalker."

She glared at him and wondered if his words were true. His eyes were sincere, but she didn't know him and therefore she couldn't trust him. The fact that he was always around gave her the creeps, but it was always harmless. Could it just be a coincidence? She has seen plenty of people more than once, so why should she be freaked by this particular person?

"I…" she looked down at her watch and forgot all she was going to say. "I'm going to be late." She turned on her heel and ran up the hill, leaving the man and the baby without a single goodbye.

" _ **Everything that you've ever dreamed of disappearing when you wake up. But there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes…"**_


	3. Guests

**Chapter 3 Guests**

 **Disclaimer on well you know. R &R**

* * *

 _ **"And baby I just melt away, fall like rain. And every time I see your face I go off..."**_

Cagalli heaved an irritated sigh as she stood at the bus stop. It was her least favorite day of the week-Sunday. This day transportation ran the slowest and nearly everything was closed. The only good thing about it was that she would always finish work before three o'clock, giving her the rest of the day to eat junk and binge watch television.

However, her weekly routine was being stalled due to the unbearably slow bus. She wondered how long it had been since she walked to the stop. 30, 20 minutes? An hour perhaps? However long it may have been, it was driving her crazy. She even considered going back to the café, but dreaded climbing that hill once more. It didn't help that the sky was dark and that the wind was picking up way too rapidly and powerfully. She shivered and began to button her jean jacket.

Then the sky roared, causing Cagalli to nearly jump out of her jacket.

"Where the hell is this bus?" she said, and at the moment it poured.

She looked up at the gloomy sky, observing the millions of water droplets crashing down. Her hair was now clinging to her face, her red shirt was hugging her chest, and her pants became a shade darker. She felt rage in the pit of her stomach. Squeezing her hands into tight fists, she wanted to scream and was so close to doing so when she saw something yellow hover above her. She turned her head and noticed Athrun-who was getting soaked by the second-holding his umbrella over her.

"What are you doing? You're getting wet," Cagalli said.

"You could just say thank you," Athrun said.

"I'm already soaked, so there's no point in me having it."

Athrun sighed.

"I'm drenched now too, so I guess it's pointless for the both of us."

The umbrella was wide enough to fit two people, so Athrun made his way under it. Their closeness caused Cagalli to quickly warm up.

"Are you headed home?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, but the bus is taking forever."

"You shouldn't stand out here in this rain. You could catch a cold that way. Come on," he put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her away from the bus stop, "you can come to my place. I live pretty close. We can get you some dry clothes and you can warm up."

Athrun could feel Cagalli's shoulders tense up. She froze.

"Wait, Athrun..."

"Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. Her cheeks reddened. She felt as though her thoughts were too embarrassing to say aloud. What was she suppose to say: Whenever you touch me a flood of images run through my mind; both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time? The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was crazy.

"Um...are you sure? I mean, you don't have to. I don't want to be a burden."

"We're friends right? It's no big deal."

Those words got her feet moving again. She always knew that they had some type of relationship, but to actually hear him say they were friends made the day seem not so bad. She nodded her head and allowed Athrun to guide her.

* * *

He was right, he didn't live to far. The walk only took about ten minutes or less. They were making their way up the stairs to the second floor of his apartment's building.

"Don't you live with Dearka?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah."

"Would he mind?"

"No not at all. Besides, he isn't in now. He's working."

"You two also work together right? At his dad's law firm?"

"Yeah, we're both Mr. Elsman's assistant," Athrun opened the door to the second floor.

The hall was short and they were only a few feet away from Athrun's door when they noticed a young woman leaning against it. Her hair was pink and long. She wore a black mini skirt with a matching black, fur collared jacket. As they made their way closer she turned her head and smiled, but upon seeing Cagalli, she frowned. She pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of Athrun.

"I've been waiting for you," she spoke directly to Athrun, ignoring Cagalli's presence.

Athrun's brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here, Meer?" he said.

"I was bored. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang," she winked.

Cagalli didn't like this girl's gestures, nor did she like the tone of her voice. She was being too casual with Athrun, and Cagalli hoped that the two weren't so close.

"I'm sorry, but I have a guest."

Once he said that Meer shot Cagalli a disgusted look. Cagalli momentarily felt like scum by the way the girl was glaring at her. As if Cagalli was beneath her; not worth anyone's time. However, Cagalli quickly shook off those unwanted feelings and stood up straight with equal confidence.

"I guess some other time," Meer snorted.

Athrun nodded, maneuvered around her and unlocked his door. He grabbed Cagalli's hand, who was glaring at Meer's back, as she walked away, and pulled her inside.

His apartment wasn't decorated much. A sofa sat in the middle of the living room with a big screen television in front of it. The kitchen was behind the couch, with nothing but a small table and a microwave occupying it. Two doors were across from where Cagalli stood, and a small hallway. the place looked boring compared to her and Miriallia's, which was covered in sunset colors, plants, pictures and many other home accessories.

Athrun lead Cagalli to one of the doors, opened it, and lead her inside. She presumed it to be his room, for he made his way inside the bedroom's closet. While he rummaged through the closet, she looked around. His room was tidy-tidier than hers. He had a neat study area with a small bookshelf next to his desk, and his bed was made as if he never slept in it.

"So was that a friend of yours," Cagalli said.

The bitterness in her voice didn't go unnoticed. He stepped out of his closet.

"I...well she's a music major at my school."

"She was pretty, and the way she was dressed...any guy would be her friend," she said that more so to herself. "If you wanted to go, you could've. I'm not trying to ruin your afternoon."

"You're not, I assure you. Meer and I are not really close. I met her a few weeks ago, and she looked familiar...like I've met her before, so I approached her, tried to get to know her, or at least see if I did."

Cagalli didn't speak. The look on his face, the tone in his voice...it was all so melancholy, with a tinge of desperation. She felt as though there was nothing to say of the matter, so she let it be. Athrun went back into his closet.

"You can sit on the bed if you like," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't want to get it wet."

"You sure?"

"It's alright, thanks."

Athrun stepped out of the closet with a pile of clothes in each hand. He came closer to Cagalli and handed her a big black t-shirt and a fuzzy, blue bathrobe.

"You can change in here, and I'll change in the bathroom," he said. "You can place your clothes on the radiator that's by my bed. Just step into the living room when you're done." He walked over to the door. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

She nodded and he made his way out. Once he was out of sight, Cagalli began removing her clothes. Walking towards the radiator, with her pile of wet clothes, she stopped in front of a floor mirror. For a while she stared at her reflection, her eyes gazing all over her body, and with a mix of disgust and disappointment, her fingers traced the marks on her body.

A few minutes passed before she made her way into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she looked over to Athrun's direction. He stood by the kitchen window, staring out of it, with two steaming mugs in his hands. The sky was darker than before, almost looking as if it was night, and the pitter patter of the rain grew louder.

"Doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon," he said.

He sat down next to Cagalli who was occupied eyeing the pictures aligned under the entertainment system. With her eyes still on the photographs, she took the mug from Athrun's hand.

"These are all pictures of Dearka and his family. Do you have any?"

And that's when a frown formed on Athrun's face. He took a long slip from his glass before answering.

"I don't have any. At least I don't know if I do, and if I do, I don't know where they are or who may have them."

"I see...I don't have any either. Well...I guess a couple Miriallia took on her phone, but none like this. None printed or from the past, my beginning."

Athrun looked up and stared at Cagalli for a while. She noticed from her peripheral and the expression on his face made her uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Why is it that you don't have any pictures?"

"I'm like you I guess. I don't know if I have any. I don't even know where I came from. I remember an old man, a hobo I suppose. Then I remember Miriallia finding me on the streets. I didn't know anything, but she taught me and I adapted to all of this in these past several months..."

She sheepishly looked at Athrun who viewed her with awe.

"It must sound crazy to you," she said.

"No...it sounds just like me. Similar. My earliest memory is meeting Dearka while wondering through a parking lot."

They were silent, staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes, finding comfort in their similarities. Knowing that they weren't alone in their experiences gave them a satisfaction they had never felt before, but also caused their minds to spiral in a whirlwind of confusion. One question sat on both of their minds: Who are you?

"I wonder if the way we lost our memory is similar," Athrun broke the silence, "and that is why we both have similar stories."

Cagalli looked down. Unable to give a response, she started fiddling with her necklace.

"You always have that on," Athrun said. "Something that I've noticed."

"It's always been with me."

"Is there writing on it? What does it say?"

She held the heart half up to him. The blue stone glistened in the light. Carved in cursive, Athrun could make out the word "Love."

"I wonder who has the other half," Athrun said.

"I wonder that everyday...Oh my gosh, I'm missing it!"

Athrun nearly spilled his drink.

"What?"

Her hands were clasped on both sides of her face, and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"There's a marathon of 'Daughter of Momoko' on right now."

"We can watch it if you like."

Her face lit up.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to watch it, but with school and work-"

"You're gonna love it. Misaki is the best."

And with that she vehemently searched for the remote.

* * *

"So you guys spent hours together alone," Miriallia carried a mischievous smirk on her face.

It was slow at the café, and she and Cagalli, wear seating at the counter sharing a slice of cherry pie. Cagalli took a hefty bite out with her spoon.

"Yeah, it was cool. I told him that he would like 'Daughter of Momoko' and he was so into it. We watched the marathon, had snacks and chatted until it was over."

"I'm glad," Miriallia said, her smile shifting from taunting to sincere. "You know Cagalli," she took a spoonful of pie, "I think you should do stuff like that more often. Ya know spending time with people, getting out more. Hang out with Athrun more, heck even hang with Dearka, but I do think it'll benefit you."

"It did feel nice."

The two turned their heads due to the sudden chime of the bell. In came a young man. Instantly Cagalli recognized him and stood up from her seat. She stormed over to him.

"Are you sure you're not a stalker?" She was leaning close to his face with her hands on her hips.

"I assure you," he said with a light chuckle. "I've been meaning to come in here, but it is a pleasure to see you."

"Cagalli, why are you harassing our guest?" Miriallia said from her seat.

"If anyone's harassing, it would be him," she responded, momentarily facing Miriallia. She turned back to the young man. "Why are you here?"

"Cagalli," Miriallia warned.

"It's alright," the young man said to Miriallia. "I wanted to grab a treat."

Miriallia got up from her seat and walked over to the pair.

"What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a piece of that delicious looking cake you're displaying."

"Coming right up!"

As Miriallia packed him a slice, Cagalli glared at him, but his kind expression did not waver.

"Here you go," Miriallia handed him a small, brown paper bag.

"Thank you, Miss," he politely bowed.

"Not a problem, please come again."

"Or not," Cagalli mumbled. Miriallia elbowed her side.

"You should really get to know me Miss Cagalli," he grabbed Cagalli's hand and slipped a piece of paper in it. "I look forward to coming back," he said to Miriallia, and then he was on his way.

"He seems to like you," Miriallia said once he was gone. "What's that in your hand?"

Cagalli unwrinkled the paper and held it out for her and Miriallia to see. It was crumbled, but they could make out the dark print of a name and a phone number.

"So, his name is Kira."

* * *

 _It was a full moon that night. It shone bright over the castle, illuminating light onto the princess's balcony. From outside of her room, a passing maiden could hear giggles. She stopped in front of her lady's door, curious to who else could be in the room. Her lady's giggles were the loudest, but she was sure she heard another's. Though it was faint._

 _"My lady?" the maiden continuously knocked on the grand door. "My lady-"_

 _The door swung open and the princess stepped out closing the door behind her._

 _"Your Grace, I heard laughter coming from thy bedroom. Art thou alright? Methinks thither someone else about."_

 _The princess shook her head, but a huge grin remained on her face._

 _"Tis such a beautiful night as all!" she threw her head back with booming laughter, closing the door on her puzzled servant._

 _She made sure to lock her door behind her. Once everything was secure, the figure behind her balcony curtain made an appearance. She smiled at him, ran to him and jumped in his arms. Her arms and legs were wrapped around his body like a snake catching its prey. His arms encircled her form tenderly._

 _"We must be quiet, mine knight," she whispered in his ear._

 _"As thou wisheth," his warm breath caused her to quiver and the sensation in his voice made her melt._

 _With quiet steps, he carried her to her grand bed and gently laid her down._

 _ **"I just wanna break it down anytime you come around, and baby I could melt away in your arms..."**_

* * *

 **Thank you readers and reviewers :)**


	4. Dates

**Chapter 4: Dates**

 **R &R**

* * *

 _ **"But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth..."**_

 _The princess laid on her grand bed staring into space. The last couple of weeks had her mind and body weak, but she enjoyed the silence she had now. All that could be heard was the light creaking from the cradle, beside her, that she rocked back and forth. In the cradle lay her only happiness, at the moment, her sleeping newborn._

 _Their peace was interrupted when the door cracked open and in came the man. She didn't bother to hide the disgusted expression on her face, and it did not go unnoticed. The look was reciprocated, causing a grim aura to spread throughout the room._

" _Good, that wretched child is asleep," he said._

 _Something snapped within her. She swiftly sat up and hopped off of the bed. Her feet were sore touching the ground, but she continued to march towards him. Her head was high, her eyes were stern, and her fists were prepared for battle._

" _Don't thee ever speaketh of mine child in such a way," her voice was booming._

" _Aye, thy child. Thy bastard child by that-"_

 _Her hand clashed with his face. For a moment time stood still. He slowly turned his head to face her, and the princess was faced with venom. The man spat on the ground before wiping the side of his mouth._

" _Winch," he said under his breath as he turned toward the door._

 _With gritted teeth she ripped the silver band off of her finger and tossed it. He stopped as he felt the small object hit the back of his head. All was silent, again, except for the light clank of metal hitting the ground. Without facing her, he left the room._

* * *

Textbooks and notebooks were scattered across the table. Athrun sat with his nose in his books, but Dearka couldn't sit still. It had been 20 minutes since he ordered his grilled cheese and tomato soup, and with each passing second his stomach roared louder.

"Ugh…" he tossed and turned in his seat.

Athrun lowered his book.

"Aren't you being just a _bit_ dramatic?" Athrun said.

"Oh come _on_. Why the hell do all of these people have to be here while I'm dying over here?"

Athrun looked around and for the first time noticed how crowded it was. Every booth was filled, and a few people were lined up at the register. Miriallia was busy taking their orders, while Cagalli, and another employee, was busy serving food and drinks.

"Well I heard that one of the cooks called out sick, so that's most likely the reason why it's so backed up in here."

"Where'd ya hear that?"

"Cagalli told me earlier before we arrived here," Athrun said.

Dearka just stared at him. For a moment, Athrun felt awkward in the silence...and the staring, but that all disappeared when Dearka graced him with his usual taunting grin.

"Say...you wouldn't just so happen to have her cell phone number…"

"Dearka…"

"And you wouldn't just so happen to have texted her…"

A loud smack could be heard as Athrun closed his book.

"Can you cut it out?" Athrun said.

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm just saying that I noticed that you two have been spending some time outside of the cafe lately."

"We're friends," Athrun sipped from his mug, "we hang out. What's the big deal?"

Dearka leaned back in his seat and shrugged.

"You tell me," he said.

And as if on cue Cagalli came speeding by, dropping off Dearka's lunch. Without a second to spare, she rushed back into the kitchen. Though her movements were quick, time seemed to move slowly for Athrun when she came by. Athrun's gaze was still on the swinging kitchen door when he heard snickering. He turned to face his grinning friend.

Dearka leaned closer, his elbow propped on the table as his head rested in his hand.

"Something about her? Yeah, there is, but I'm sure you know that. She is cute...and fiesty. Gotta love that in a girl. They say blondes have more fun too. She seems fun,,."

Athrun furrowed his brows at his friend's words. Dearka noticed immediately and relished in his friend's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about _Dearka_ , but please be quiet."

Dearka straightened up. He looked over to the counter and noticed Cagalli was conversing with one of the patrons. He had seen this patron before, and from what he saw, he knew that Cagalli and the patron were acquainted.

"I think you do know, _Athrun_ ," he continued. "You hung out with Cagalli a lot this spring break, even though girls were dying to get your attention. If you haven't noticed you're almost as popular as I am with the ladies. Meer, Meyrin, Lunamaria. They all wanted to do something with you. When Meyrin wanted your help studying-"

"I helped her," Athrun interrupted.

"Only to ignore her once Cagalli walked by. Like I was saying, even Meer, who asked you out, you ignored. Meer's hot dude! But you had plans-"

"I did have plans. Cagalli wanted to meet for tea…"

If it was possible, Dearka's smirk covered his entire face.

"I don't see your point," Athrun sipped his tea.

"My point is…"

Dearka was becoming a bit frustrated, and wanted to prove to Athrun what Athrun was too stubborn to see. He glanced back over at Cagalli who was smiling, still conversing with the young man. The young man seemed very much into the conversation. That's when Dearka thought, Bingo.

"Well, Athrun buddy, you may not be the only one who sees something in Cagalli. Seems like that guy does too, considering the fact that he's been even more than _you_ have this week," and then started to devour his soup.

Athrun turned to view Cagalli and the young man Dearka was referring to. They appeared to be having a casual conversation. Nothing wrong with that. But it was the way the guy looked at Cagalli that caused Athrun's stomach to turn. The young man looked too cheerful, too relaxed. He was too interested in what Cagalli was saying. She had his complete attention, and Athrun didn't like that.

* * *

After a couple of hours the cafe had finally calmed down. Cagalli was wiping down the counter when she noticed that Athrun and Dearka, who was drooling and snoring on the table, was still there. She wrapped up what she was doing and made a cup of tea. Kira was still at the counter top and watched her with worried eyes as she made her way to Athrun.

"Here you go," she said as she sat the cup down.

He was silent. Coldness was in the air as he kept his eyes on his book. Cagalli stood there for a moment hoping to receive some type of response, but none came. She turned around and he heard her sigh. Looking up from his book, he saw her walk away. She was walking back over to that boy. Dearka's words ran through his head and for the first time, when it came to Cagalli, he felt fear.

"Cagalli, wait," he said.

'Oh so now you'll speak," her arms were folded.

"Sorry about that," he said, "but…, the room suddenly became hot, "uh...what are you doing Friday?"

"I will be off by 12, but I didn't have anything else planned."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me?"

* * *

"So, you're sorta in foster care?" Cagalli threw crumbled bread at the ducks that were surrounding them; they would quack now and again for more.

Kira and Cagalli were seated on a bench by a lake in the park. It was a nice afternoon. It was still brisk, but the weather was warmer than usual and the sky was clear.

"I'm actually in a facility for children without families. They agreed to keep me up until I turn 19," Kira said.

"And they're only keeping you because of that small child? You said she's your family, right?"

Kira nodded.

"But my birthday is in two months, and if I don't find her parents by then she'll be taken away."

Cagalli watched as Kira's usual cheerful expression faded, replaced by a more depressed one. His balled up hands clenched in and out.

"Where are her parents? Your family?"

"I told you," he said, "we're not from around here. I'm from somewhere far away and I came here looking for my family."

"What makes you so sure they're here?"

"Trust me, I know they are," he said.

His eyes were sincere, but she was used to that. Never did she see malice in his gaze. He believed wholeheartedly that his family was in Orb, she could tell, and she believed him.

Cagalli jumped a little when a duck pecked her leg. A few of them were lined up in front of her. She grunted as she threw bread at them.

"God, they're annoying," she huffed.

"You said you were family-less too," Kira said. "As that friend of yours, Athrun."

"Yes, but we don't know who our family is, unlike you. We don't know anything from our past."

Cagalli felt weird telling Kira her odd story. Only a few knew, and that consisted of Athrun, Dearka, and Miriallia, but she felt comfortable around Kira, she couldn't explain it, but she did. It was sad, but nice to know that she wasn't completely alone in her situation. There was someone else like her.

"Do you think that you and this Athrun both lost your memories the same way? From what you told me, the two of your stories seem similar."

"It may seem crazy, but I feel-everytime I'm around him-I feel like we must've known each other before. We had to. I feel it. I just don't know when or how," she blushed.

"Maybe you should tell him," Kira suggested.

"No!" she threw her hands up, and bread crumbs flew everywhere. "Everything is already weird. I really don't want to make things even more complicated. Especially since we have becoming closer and closer with each day."

Kira smirked. "Seems like you fancy this young man," his eyes were narrow, and for the first time Cagalli saw mischief within him. Was he teasing her?

"We're just friends!"

Kira started to laugh-hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she was fuming.

"You," he pointed to her face. "You look like a tomato." he continued to laugh.

"Shut up," she playfully smacked his arm.

The hit caused a piece of bread to slide off of her lap. She leaned over to pick it up, causing her shirt to rise. Kira looked down and immediately Cagalli noticed him staring. Quickly she pulled down her shirt.

"Quit staring," she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean harm. I just happened to notice-"

"Don't say anything. I hate my sides."

"Why?

"Those stupid marks. I don't know where they came from, another mystery about myself to solve, and Miriallia won't tell me what they are. Was I burned? Cut? I don't freggin know!"

Kira was silent for a minute, contemplating. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He bit his lip and looked away.

"What's up?" she raised her brow.

"Well it's just that those are...how do they say it here...um...stretch marks."

Cagalli sat there silent, blinking.

"Stretch marks? Was my skin stretched before?" she put her hand to her chin. "I don't understand."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Kira and his eyes were sad, though he was trying to keep a straight face.

"I woman usually has those marks from giving birth."

 _ **"My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I...Keep bleeding..."**_

* * *

 **Sorry that it was a such a short chapter, but I still hoped you all were entertained. SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**


	5. Love

**CHAPTER 5: Love**

...

" _ **Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember…"**_

Miriallia paused after making her way into the apartment. Sensing her presence, Cagalli turned away from the desktop. Miriallia stood with her hand clasping the camera bag, her mouth and eyes wide. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Cagalli glared at her, waiting for a response, a greeting, something, but Miriallia's gaze was glued to the computer screen, transfixed by what was on it.

"Pregnancy Stretch Marks" headed the webpage in big, bold letters. Multiple pictures accompanied the many paragraphs on the screen. Several tabs was above the search bar, and Miriallia feared that they contained similar .

"What are you doing?" she spoke slowly, almost cautiously.

Cagalli stood up.

"I think you know," there was bitterness in her tone. "They're called stretch marks. I know now, thanks to Kira. Apparently a _woman_ usually gets them from being pregnant."

"Kira-" Miriallia started.

"Miriallia, why did you keep this information from me? You know that I want to know about my past, and this is a big deal. What if I had a baby? What it-"

"Cagalli, calm down. Stretch marks are not necessarily from childbirth. Sometimes they're just on your body. They could-"

"Then why did you avoid the topic every time I brought it up?"

Silence hung in the air. Miriallia opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Sounds, but no words, escaped her lips.

"You-you-you just have to trust, m-me," she gulped. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out like you are now."

Cagalli folded her arms. She searched Miriallia's eyes. Miriallia looked away. Cagalli didn't believe her, she knew something was up. How often did Miriallia ignore similar questions? All she knew was that they are estimated to be the same age, and that she is in good health. Not to mention the amnesia.

Cagalli slowly began to walk past her, arms remaining folded, and gaze still searching her face. In the midst of walking by, she stopped by Miriallia's side.

"How can I find out if I was pregnant?" Her voice was demanding and cold. If there were passerby, they would mistake the two women for a pair of enemies, or for a bully and her prey.

"I don't know," Miriallia whispered.

"Then I'll figure it out myself," Cagalli said, making her way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

 **...**

 _Athrun could see the front of an unfamiliar, giant door, but he wasn't near it. It was as if he was watching it, from far away, through a looking glass. Suddenly a boy dressed in archaic clothing-clothing Athrun had seen in textbooks-walked by. Athrun could not make out the boy's face, for a shadow covered his whole head. The boy opened the door, and behind it was a grand bedroom. Though the room was large, it contained very little furniture. A small bed was placed against the wall, a tea table sat in the middle of the room, with a couple of chairs surrounding it, and a chaise style chair was placed on the other side of the room adjacent to a wooden wardrobe._

 _Slowly, the boy tiptoed his way into the room. With each step the boy would look from right to left. Once he was in the middle of the room, he stopped. Slowly he spun in a circle, observing every inch of the room. Feeling dizzy, he came to a halt. Not long had passed when out of nowhere, laughter rang through the air, and that is when the door slammed shut, revealing a girl clad in a frilly, sky blue gown. Athrun couldn't see her face either. Lifting the bottom of her gown, slightly, she ran over to the boy._

 _She said something about her winning the game, and he denied it. She laughed again, and began poking him all over. He stifled a laugh, but he soon turned serious causing the girl to quit. He made his way towards the bed and sat down. The girl followed suit. They were quiet. The boy stared at his hands resting in his lap and the girl stared at the boy._

 _Moments passed before he broke the silence with a loud sigh. He turned to face the girl before telling her that he was now engaged. The girl remained silent, her head hung low. The boy began to panic. He apologized, and explained that he had no control over the matter, that his engagement was finalized the night before, and that the two of them knew they could never marry because the girl had been engaged since she was a baby, and the two of them were not of the same class. The girl stood up, pacing the floor. She knew that it was silly of them to make such a promise, but they were so little at the time._

 _She sat beside him. He placed a hand atop of hers. He told her that he could prolong the marriage, at least up until he became a full blown knight, so that maybe one day their parents could change their minds. She shook her head. She stated that she knew in a few years she'd have to marry the Duke of Heliopolis' son in order to retrieve the lost land. She said she wished she could marry the boy, and have all of his babies. They could inherit the boy's father's land and live happily ever after._

 _The two looked at each other and hugged. Athrun watched them continue to hug as the sight of them diminished. Soon they were like ants, but even so, Athrun knew they had never let go._

He sprung up from the annoying ringing coming from his clock radio. He looked at it irritably, smashing his finger against the snooze button. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _What a weird dream_ , he thought as he rubbed his aching temple.

Looking at his clock again, he noticed that it read 9:00 am, FRIDAY. Friday. He smiled. He started to feel better thinking about what he had in store for the day.

 **...**

Athrun checked his clothing and hair in the mirror one time before leaving out. Hair neat? Check. Nice outfit? Check. He thought he looked nice in his black jacket, green sweater and gray jeans. Keys? Check.

He turned his door knob with anticipation. As the door flew open, he was greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

"Meer?"

"Hey, Athrun," she said cheerfully, but soon frowned once she noticed he had his jacket on and his keys in his hand. "Heading out?" she asked.

"Um...yeah," he said, slowly shutting the door behind him. "Can I help you with something?" He tried to sound as polite as possible, but the fact that Meer was frequently popping up at his apartment, or invading his personal space on campus, was bothersome.

"Yes, by going out with me," she smirked. "We should go grab a bite to eat," she grabbed him by the hand. "After, we can go to this place I know that doesn't card."

Athrun pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, Meer, but I already have plans for today."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the carnival. I have to hurry. I am suppose to be meeting someone in about twenty minutes."

"Who? That blonde girl?" Meer frowned.

"She has a name, Meer, and it's Cagalli," Athrun said.

"She seems to be taking up all of your time now," she snapped. "You don't even spare me one glance anymore. You must really like this _Cagalli_."

Meer looked pitiful. Her gaze was strong, determined, but also sad. The glassiness of her eyes reflected her desperation. Athrun felt guilt sink in his chest. Never had he seen a girl want his attention so badly. Not from Lunamaria or Meyrin, and never from Cagalli. Perhaps that was what he liked. The fact that Cagalli doesn't ogle him like the girls from school. The attention Cagalli gave him was like a breath of fresh air, while the attention from other girls was like a smog filled room. Yet, he couldn't stand their and ignore Meer's pleading stare.

"If you want, Meer, we can do something next weekend," he said.

Her expression softened a bit and she took a moment before responding.

"Yes," she said softly. "Promise?" she stuck her pinkie out.

"Promise," he said as he hesitantly joined his pinkie with hers.

She was grinning and wide eyed, and immediately Athrun wondered what he got himself into.

 **...**

The afternoon was filled with chatter and laughter. It had been an hour since the two arrived at the carnival, and it was the most exciting hour of their remembered lives. They rode half of the rides, Cagalli ate a bunch of Carnival goodies, and they indulged in endless carnival games.

"I can't believe you won," Cagalli said as she hugged her small, stuffed, pink unicorn. "I heard that carnie games are hard."

Athrun looked over at Cagalli and smiled. She seemed so serene, so happy. Her grin was everlasting. It warmed his heart that she was having fun.

"What would you like to do next?" he asked.

A huge grin appeared on her face; she pointed to the cotton candy machine.

 **...**

The dark sky was lit by the city lights. The half moon was shining bright above them, and the night air was light and crisp. To them it was perfection.

Cagalli leaned against the cold railing as she watched the ground become farther away. Athrun sat quietly next to her, observing the the night sky. She sat up straight and stared at him for a while. He noticed and turned to her with a smile.

"What's up?"

She didn't say anything for a while, causing Athrun to raise a brow. She was battling her thoughts. Indecisive on what to say and how to say it. Resolving to the fact that there was hardly a good way to say it, she decided to speak.

"Do you think that we've known each other before?"

It was his turn now to be silent. His face contorted at her words, causing Cagalli's heart to sink. Instantly she regretted what she said. He must've thought she was crazy-weird. What will he say? What will happen now?

 _Wasn't it just a simple question?_ she thought. _Why must I feel so worried?_

"I'm not sure," he said. "But it is possible."

She relaxed.

"I think so too," she said. "I really think so. Come on, Athrun, you've said it yourself that our situation could possibly be related. We're both in Orb, we both don't have a known past, and here we are together. Does it just seem coincidental? Don't you feel that there's something deeper than just amnesia?"

She watched as his face contorted more. Moments ago he carried a calm expression, but now he looked frustrated.

"I don't know," he hissed. "And to be honest, I don't think I care that much anymore. Whatever past I had, it must have been meant to be forgotten. I can't remember a thing, but the life I'm living now is fine, so maybe it's meant for me-and you-just to move on."

Her mouth was agape and for the first time Cagalli felt herself unattracted to him. She wondered what could have possibly changed. Before he seemed curious about his forgotten life, and curious about hers too. Was he giving up so easily? Yes, it had been months, and maybe things were still unclear, but one thing was certain to Cagalli and it was the fact that she and Athrun were connected somehow. Not as they are now, but in the past...months ago before she ended up near a dumpster with only a name. She could feel it in her bones.

She continued to look at him, his head leaning back against his seat as he stared blankly at the sky. She could've said more, but their day was going so well and she wanted to replace the disappointment she now felt with the happiness she felt moments ago. So, silently, she moved closer and laid her head upon his shoulder.

" _ **And a song someone sings. Once upon a December…"**_

...

 **Automatic Disclaimer.**

 **REVIEW :)**


	6. Reveal

**CHAPTER 6: Reveal**

* * *

 _ **"You're the best thing I never knew I needed. So, when you appeared I had no idea..."**_

Many heads turned to the loud clanging sound of the glass plate hitting the table. Athrun looked up at Cagalli, dazed and confused; Dearka did likewise. She glared at him with her hands gripping her hips. When their eyes met Athrun could feel the iciness emitting from her cold gaze. He felt like a puppy facing a wolf. Before he could utter a single word, she swiftly made an about face and made her way to the kitchen. The door swung violently behind her.

"What was all that about?" Dearka said cowering in his seat.

Athrun continued to look in her direction with the same dazed and confused look he had moments ago.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Well what did you do to her?" Dearka said as he sat up. "You had to do something. The way she looked at you was like death."

Athrun looked at his plate. Surprisingly, the food was still in place; a couple strips of bacon hung from the edge, but that was about all. He tried to think, but couldn't come up with a reason as to the sudden attitude given off by Cagalli.

"Weren't you two just fine?" Dearka asked. "You two have been hanging out," he did air quotes, "so what could be the problem?"

"Actually, now that I think about it...for the past two days she's been ignoring me."

Dearka leaned forward.

"Whenever I tried to contact her, she didn't respond back...and earlier when I was walking by I waved and she turned her head and kept sweeping."

"Now that I think about it, she didn't even greet us when we came in," Dearka rubbed his chin. "You say she's been distant for two days now?"

Athrun nodded.

"Maybe I should talk to her..."

"Well obviously she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well, I want to know what's wrong. How am I going to find out if I don't talk to her?"

"Get someone else to enter the danger zone."

"Miriallia?"

"Miriallia isn't here today," Dearka said. "I actually don't know where she is. I'll talk to her for you."

"I don't think that's-"

Before he could finish Dearka was already leaning over the counter talking to Cagalli. Athrun's stomach tightened with apprehension.

* * *

Miriallia stood atop of the hill north of Orb's Central Park. She wrapped her sweater tight around her. A shiver overcame her as the violent wind swept past her.

 _"I should have worn a jacket,"_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the figure approaching behind her. She looked down at the blades of grass, watching the person's shadow inch its way closer. She looked up to the one standing beside her.

"Glad you could make it, Kira," she said dryly.

"We previously agreed to meet on this day, so please do not act so surprised."

She kept her gaze on the park below.

"I actually didn't want to meet," she stated.

Kira looked at her rather shocked, but quickly composed himself.

"And why is that?" he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Her gaze lowered and he could see sadness in her stare. Her fists tightened as she bit her lip.

"Because there hasn't been much progress...I want to help her-"

"Listen to me, she must figure things out on her own," Kira said. "Intervening may upset her or _him._ It may ruin things, so please give it more time. I assure you that she knows more than you think."

Miriallia looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad that it was you that found her all of those months ago, anyone else may not have believed me."

 _Miriallia stood outside of her apartment building with her pepper spray in hand. The boy in front of her had his hands up defensively. Miriallia thumb was placed on the trigger as she inched closer, ready to fire._

 _"I mean no harm me lady," Kira said._

 _"Why do you keep popping up? Who are you?"_

 _"popping up?" he repeated slowly._

 _"Don't act stupid!" She moved closer, he taking a step back. "You're always around. It's been weeks and you're always around! Why?"_

 _"Tis because I saw thee with mine sister."_

* * *

Athrun and Dearka were walking down the hill to the parking lot where Dearka's car was parked. Athrun hands were placed in his jacket pocket and he walked with his head hung low. Dearka was silent, and had yet to reveal what he and Cagalli discussed, but Athrun had a feeling there wasn't any good news considering Cagalli once again stormed off after their conversation. He sighed.

"Don't be so down in the dumps," Dearka said.

Dearka's walk was opposite of Athrun's. He walked carelessly with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the partly cloudy sky.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be 'so down in the dumps?'" Athrun asked.

"You tell me," Dearka said.

Athrun stopped. "I don't follow," he said.

"Look, Cagalli told me that you were on a date with another girl. A girl named _Meer_."

Athrun could feel his heart hit his stomach. When and how? Athrun threw his hands in the air and began waving them around defensively.

"What? It wasn't like that, it was just a promise! She was upset that I was going out with Cagalli and I promised her that I'd do something with her."

"And Cagalli saw you. Look, you were alone with Meer weren't you, and you were alone with Cagalli a week before that right? Not to mention all of the time you've been spending with her, and then to be out with some other girl, of course she'd get jealous. She probably thought you two had something, but now feels like it was all fake-a lie."

"So, what do I do? Meer and I were out because of a promise."

"Is that all?" Dearka raised a brow.

"Yes," Athrun growled.

"Then maybe you need to prove that to Cagalli. Let her know that she's the only girl you want, because if you don't she may never know. Trust me on this."

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her front door, not expecting any visitors during the night, or hardly ever expecting them at all if it wasn't for Miriallia, and Miriallia was at her night class. Her eyes widened when she met the emerald ones of her visitor, but they soon became slits emitting hostility. She stepped from behind the door, gently shutting it behind her. She glared at him with folded arms. He stared at her with concern. Placing his hands in his pocket, he began to kick at imaginary dirt on the carpet. His faced was flushed.

"What is it, Athrun?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, but remained silent. His heart was beating loud in his chest and he wondered if she could hear it.

"Well?" she said.

"You're mad at me aren't you, Cagalli?"

It was her turn to become flushed. "No I'm not," she said as she turned her head.

"You are, and it's because you saw me with Meer this past Friday."

She was silent.

"Why does it make you mad?" he continued. "She seemed upset that I was going out with you on the day we went to the carnival. I felt bad because I don't pay her much attention anymore, not since we've been spending more time together. To make her feel better, I told her that we could do something."

"That's nice, Athrun, are you done?" Cagalli said, opening her door.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go," he said. "I don't want you to."

She looked him and her heart melted. She released her wrist from his grasp, avoiding his gaze in case she lost her resolve in his allure.

 _"Am I being childish?"_ she thought.

Yes, she thought she was, but that didn't excuse the unexplainable pain. She knew that she had developed feeling for Athrun...No...those feelings had been there since the moment she saw him. She was now sure of that, but the pain was so confusing. Why must she care so much about the matter? Was her feelings deeper than she knew?

"I don't want to go either, Athrun, but it hurt," Cagalli said. "The way she-Meer-looks at you, well..." she sighed. "You can hang with whoever you want," a smiled graced her face, but Athrun could see tears threaten her eyes. Pain twisted in his chest. "I have no say in the matter."

With that she started to step inside her apartment only to be pulled out by Athrun. She landed in between his arms. They held her stiff frame tightly. Athrun placed his face in the crook of her neck. His warm breath caused shivers to flow up and down her spine.

"I rather spend time with you over any girl, Cagalli," he whispered.

"Athrun..."

He lifted his head up, staring her in the eye. Then slowly he dipped his head to capture her lips. A familiar wave of images and sounds flooded her mind. Ignoring them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Immediately she could see, feel and hear a scene instead of the usual snippets.

 _"This image..."_

 _Instantly the knight and the princess stared at each other. A rush of longing and sorrow ran through their bodies. His mouth was open, as if he wanted to say something, and her's was formed into a frown. He watched painfully as tears welled up in her eyes, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to save her; whatever happened next, he could do nothing about._

A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled away. Athrun stared at her confused.

 _"They were going to kill him...we were in love, but I had to marry someone else. Yes, yes, this is what happened..."_

"Cagalli?" Athrun shook her shoulders a little.

She was silent, her gaze off into some other world.

"What's wrong?" He looked behind him, but nothing was there. He hoped it wasn't his kiss. Wasn't she just into it moments ago?

Still staring into space, she whispered: "How did we get here?"

 _ **"You'd be the best thing I never knew I needed. So, now it's so clear I need you here always."**_

* * *

 **Give your thoughts.**


End file.
